


So Close

by InsomniacForevermore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin really loves obi-wan and loves waxing poetic about him, Domestic Fluff, I wrote this for me but you can read it too, I'm a sucker for dancing with your partner in a quiet room trope, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Slow Dancing, Sorta songfic sorta not, i wrote this at 12 am half asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacForevermore/pseuds/InsomniacForevermore
Summary: A moment of shared peace in their quarters before they have to go back to the war.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> Title and song is "So Close" from the movie Enchanted!

Coruscant was never quiet, always bustling with activity, whether it be in the light of day or the neon excitement of the night life, you'd be hard pressed to find any actual quiet. Anakin took years to grow used to the sheer _volume_ of the ecumenopolis. Not just physically but also mentally- the feel of so many people, so bright to his senses driving his poor 9 year old self to tears, half mad with overstimulation. 

Yet now none of that matters for Anakin as he sits by the window, his head against cool glass. Here, in the walls of the Temple, the noise and chaos of Coruscant is distant, and far away.

In the kitchen he hears Obi-Wan puttering around, able to tell by the sounds that he must be making tea again, from the faint scent, he knew it was the Alderaanian blend the other man favored so much.

He turns his head when he hears Obi-Wan return to the sitting area and his breath catches, treacherous butterflies raising hell in his stomach as he takes in the sight like a man finding water after a hundred Tatooine nights. 

The setting sun spills through the windows and onto his Master's form, painting his hair and beard a gorgeous russet with threads of spun gold, and eyes, so focused on his work were lit bluegreengreyblue as if matching the morning sky. Fingers calloused from years of hard work and training wrapped gently, ( _always_ gently, despite the fact that those same hands could deal so much damage,) around his tea cup as he brings it to his lips, the other hand clutching idly at a datapad. He sits as he always does, draping himself carelessly yet frustratingly _elegant_ on the armchair, one leg propped on the other. 

He was _beautiful_.

Anakin knows he could spend lifetimes sitting here waxing poetic about Obi-Wan, attempting to find the words and phrases to fully describe his beauty and still have it lacking. That the greatest artists of the Old Republic could weep and toil day and night for centuries, and still be unable to capture the splendor before him. Was this, he wondered, how mortals felt when the gods of old would deign to give them their affection? Their love? Maybe he would understand why they drive themselves half mad with want, then. Why they were so eager to leap to the gods' aid. 

A shift of cloth and Obi-Wan's loose tunics flutter open, revealing just a peek at his collarbones. By all means it's nothing much. He's certainly seen more. But it was _because_ it was only a small sliver of skin that perhaps makes it so much more profound. Obi-Wan sighs in his seat, making a noise that indicates he found one particular line amusing and Anakin finds that his heart _aches._

His throat is impossibly tight, because he loves this man so completely- so thoroughly it feels as though he could choke on it. Could drown himself in his love for Obi-Wan and he finds that he wouldn't mind that be his end. 

"Is something wrong, dear one?"

Ah. He'd been caught.

Anakin feels his lips pull into a smirk, leaning back again against the window as he locked eyes with the other. "No, Master." He hums, "Just...thinking."

That got him a raised eyebrow, "Well that explains it. I thought I smelled something burning." Why that little-! The glare Anakin sent him only caused mirth to crinkle the corners of his eyes, and he couldn't fight the smile threatening to break out for long.

There's a tune drifting softly from the old audio player, Obi-Wan always liked having music play whenever he could, said it helped him focus and Anakin, despising silence, did not mind.

" _You're in my arms, and all the world is calm._  
_The music playing on for only two._  
_So close, together..._ "

This was a pretty one, he noted idly, but it did leave an idea in his head that had him grinning as he pushes himself up and across the room in a few short strides.

Obi-Wan had returned to his data pad but looks up at Anakin's approach, brow furrowed ever so slightly. "Anakin-?" 

"Dance with me." 

The eyebrow was back, a slight incredulous laugh sputtering out of Obi-Wan's lips, "Beg pardon?"

Anakin held out his hand, an eager smile on his face. "Dance with me." He repeated, "Come on, Obi, please?" 

And oh, Obi-wan never could say no to Anakin, could he? 

Up he went, a swirl of robes and laughter as Anakin swept him up in their little quarters.

_"...And when I'm with you_  
_So close, to feeling alive..."_

So here they stand now, chest to chest, toe to toe, foreheads pressed together as the song wrapped them in its spell, Anakin looking at him with sky-bright eyes filled with stars and that boyish grin Obi-Wan had fallen in love with, unknowing that he himself mirrored the look as they sway together in a rhythm only they knew.

_"A life goes by,_  
_Romantic dreams must die._  
_So I bid mine goodbye_  
_And never knew..."_

A grin that revealed mischief afoot was Obi-Wan's only warning before he was twirled unceremoniously, unable to hold back the helpless laughter if he tried.

"What has gotten into you, Anakin?" 

"Maybe I'm just happy." Anakin pulled him close once again, as if having him too far was unbearable. "Maybe," the Knight continued, lips just barely kissing the skin of his neck, "I want to dance with the man I love without it having to be at a Senate function, or undercover. Maybe I just want an excuse to hold you close, because I love you." 

_"So close, was waiting,_  
_Waiting here with you..."_

Oh.

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly, the Negotiator for once driven to speechlesness, "Well what am I supposed to say to that then?" He murmurs, Anakin's breath ghosting hot over his ear, his hands a firebrand through his robes. 

"Nothing." Anakin breathes, pressing a kiss to the junction of neck and jaw. "I don't need your words. Not here. Not with just us. Savor the moment, Master. _Live._ Let this be enough for tonight." 

_"And now, forever, I know..."_

_Let **us** be enough._

_"...All that I wanted..."_

And Obi-Wan is helpless to obey.

In their little space in the temple, the setting sun of Coruscant their backdrop they danced, the world falling away until it was just them. Their soft laughter and softer touches. Trading tender kisses and adoring gazes. Love and light filling the home they made for themselves.

Away from the public. Away from scrutiny. 

Untouchable. Together. No war, no prophecies, no further responsibility. 

Not Knight and Master.

Not Generals.

Not The Hero With No Fear or The Negotiator.

Just Anakin and Obi-Wan. As they have always been. As they will always be.

Together.

" _...To hold you so close._ "

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! This isnt anything major, mostly a for fun thing that got too long. I've always wanted to write two characters slow dancing together in their home sO I DID.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
